


A Memorable Night

by Joanne_c



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened on the date Bob and Bertie set up? One possible scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



Bob wasn’t used to being treated like this. While he had a better sex life than might be supposed, given his keeping it secret, his sex life was conducted in hastily locked cars, back rooms of bars and clubs that his friends didn’t frequent, and sometimes his own home. But now it was out in the open, and Bertie had sent a car for him. He’d said he could make his way to the pub, but Bertie had insisted and Bob thought it might be fun to see how the other half lived. Not that he hadn’t done being posh for jobs once in a while, but it was different when he was being given that treatment as himself, not for a job.

The car had only been the beginning. The driver had opened the door for Bob and told him to help himself to a drink. He’d poured coke, only because he wanted to have his wits about him, at least to start off. This kind of felt like a new beginning. A post-One-Two-knowing beginning. Because he knew, for whatever it was worth, but they’d had that moment, and Bob had known even then that it was all they would ever have. Which was okay with him. He had to get past it, it was that simple, and honestly? A guy who _wanted_ to shag him sounded like a better proposition than staying at home thinking about the guy he was kind of still in love with. The little touches were making it better, too. Getting his mind off One Two, mostly. He heard the ice cubes clink in his glass as he took a sip, and he put the radio on, finding some music that made him think about how fun tonight would be.

Then at the pub, which Bob knew that no matter how posh it was, it was still a secret place, Bertie was there in a nice suit. Much nicer than Bob’s. Not that that mattered, Bob didn’t think Bertie liked him as a bit of rough. He could always do that in bed if they got there, if he did. He accepted a scotch – beer made him want to have a slash too much, and he really did want to spend time with Bertie. They had a table and he was soon amusing Bertie with some of the milder stories of the lads and what they did. It wasn’t like Bertie hadn’t heard things at least as bad, after all, so he smoothly went into some of the details and left some out. He liked the way Bertie smiled and told him he was a bad lad, but a fun one. That seemed to fit how Bob felt, too.

“They do good meals here if you want food,” Bertie said after a couple of drinks.

“I wouldn’t say no to a steak,” Bob said. “Potato and veg?”

“No other way to eat it,” Bertie said, ordering the food. He squeezed Bob’s knee, and his hand moved a little further. Confident, but not so much that it seemed like Bertie thought he had a right to the touch. Bob liked it.

Bob was enjoying being with Bertie. Feeling like he wasn’t a dirty little secret – not like it felt most of the time, anyway. Secret, but like an open one. Not something he had to hide away. He started to think of how Bertie’s mouth would feel on his. What his cock was like. It was almost surprising when the food arrived and Bob realised he’d been silent for a good twenty minutes.

“Sorry,” he said, looking into Bertie’s eyes. 

“If I’d wanted you to talk,” Bertie’s hand settled around halfway up Bob’s thigh, “I would’ve said something. I like this. Being with you.”

“Me too,” Bob said, and leaned over, giving Bertie a quick peck on the lips – there were men in each other’s laps, this was surely acceptable – and then starting in on his meal. They ate in silence, only broken by requests for salt, a query as to whether Bob wanted dessert and a coffee – yes to both, and a short argument over the bill, which Bertie paid, on the promise that Bob could get it next time, “if you want there to be one,” and that was a yes as well.

Making their way out to the car, Bob opened the door for Bertie. They were inside, and Bertie asked. “Home?”

Bob thought for a moment. “No. Unless you want to come in with me?”

“I have a better place,” Bertie said, and he gave an address to the driver, the only thing Bob knew was that it was in a posh area.

It turned out to be a flat. A nice one, obviously used and lived in, but that air of a ‘sometimes’ place. “Supposedly for when I’m working late,” Bertie said as they went in the door. “Only been used for that for a while... but other times it’s been where I’ve met people.”

Bob figured out what that meant. “A love nest?” he teased.

“Yes, you could say that,” Bertie lit a fire, and offered Bob a seat on the couch and a drink. Bob took both, and then pulled Bertie down beside him. This time the kiss was longer, slow and exploratory, mouths fused together as lips parted and tongues touched. It was the only place they were touching, but for now it was enough. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, before Bertie was the one to take it up a step and moved a hand to Bob’s belt. “If I’m going too fast, tell me, “ was whispered between them.

Bob wasn’t sure if they were, but it felt good, and he didn’t want to stop, so he thought it meant they weren’t. Bertie made short work of Bob’s trousers and then he was on his knees in front of the couch, his mouth hot and wet as he sucked on Bob like... like no one ever had, he was fucking good at this, and Bob let himself go, moaning and telling him how good it felt. It felt better when Bertie started teasing his balls, and a finger even caressed Bob’s tight hole, but he didn’t go in, and Bob didn’t know if that frustrated or turned him on more, though he did come in that moment so if he’d had enough brain to think about it, he’d probably come down on the side of turned on.

Then he pinned Bertie to the couch, returning the favour. Bob knew he was good at this, and Bertie had a really gorgeous cock, one of the best he’d seen in a long time. He knew he was doing well when he got Bertie to come undone, begging him to finish. He did, giving the head of his cock a nice little lick that never failed, nor did it with Bertie, and he swallowed his load down.

Looking up at Bertie, Bob gave him a wink. “What’s next?”

“You’ll see, cheeky git,” Bertie replied.


End file.
